House Hold 19
by Shimmering-Glow
Summary: Misami, a young teen girl with a horrible past, is found almost dead in a puddle of her own blood when Aiko and Seth bring back to leave with them and the other in the others. Follow these teens through the craziness of Household 19.


"Damn, that is a lot more blood then last time." Whispered Misami to herself as she laid in a puddle of her own blood. Her eyes were gradually closing while her hair was dripping blood as she attempted to stand. Misami's long purple ponytail felt as if it weighed a ton and was pulling her closer to the ground.

While she was trying to stand Misami could feel her wound on her waist splitting open. She quickly plummeted to the cold concrete. With barely a breath she managed to say "Hope I don't die this time" and as soon as she finished the sentence she pass out from blood loss.

~Meanwhile in Household 19~

"Damn it Seth, you didn't go get food for dinner did you? Said Aiko, a young teenage girl with a short messy haircut, orange tinted hair and olive green eyes, dressed in an orange crop top, dark grey cargo styled pants and black suspenders.

Aiko stood in the kitchen with her arms crossed and glaring at Seth who lay sprawled out on the couch in the living room. His arms crossed behind his head and his eyes were closed.

"We have all food we need" yelled Seth a young teenage boy with fine blond hair and gold eyes. Wearing a dark blue hoodie and ripped jeans he thought Aiko was over reacting and did not care much on situation.

"Did you even look, there is nothing in fridge . . . at all!" yelled Aiko annoyed with Seth's response.

As soon as Aiko finished her statement she heard, "He's stupid" from nearby. It happened to be Minami, a shorter girl that lived in the house who was sitting in a chair across the room reading a thick book, which she was in the middle of. Minami obtained pink hair which faded to white the closer you got to the tip. She was dressed in a typical school girl's uniform.

"And I second that" yelled Weslie from his room as he walk to the kitchen were everyone in the house was located expect for Emer. Weslie was tying up his wavy hair into a ponytail with a red silk ribbon. He had just finished showering and was party clothed in a dress shirt and jeans but he had yet to button his shirt.

"Alright, alright I get it. I will go get food . . . later" said Seth with satisfaction in his voice while he slowly sat up from his relaxing position. As soon as he sat all the way up he got a quick glace at Aiko. At that moment Aiko grabbed hold of his hood and pulled it over his face and followed her reaction with "Oh no you're not. We are going since it is already dark and by 'we' mean I am going with you!"

Seth removed the hood from his face gasping for air. Before he responded he took a look outside and saw the dark blue sky Aiko was speaking of and notice how many beautiful stars there were in the sky. It looks as if some higher being had spilled glitter into the atmosphere. The sky was one of the only positive about the location of where they live.

"Fine let's go and get back. No stops though" Seth murmured as he stood up pulling his jacket back to its original position.

Akio smiled at the fact he agreed with her. She gave him a grin to show her gratitude. When Seth glanced and saw her smile he began to blush. After watching their entire interaction Weslie began to laugh.

Meanwhile everyone was being social Minami had a very quick thought. _Where's Emer? _

~Akio and Seth Have Just Finished Shopping and Are on Their Way Home~

Aiko and Seth had finished their shopping for the week and where walking home. The members of the, which Aiko and Seth were a part of, had a special path the loved to use which was hidden by a forest and not often used by others because it cut through a creepy, abounded , rundown park. Most of the people who live in the house would prefer using this path when walking home from the town. The park lacked good lighting and the lighting that work flickered, almost as if you were in a scary movie.

While Aiko and Seth were walking Seth had caught an odd figure in the corner of his eye but it had a usual shape and position. It was not a plant of small animal. It also was not moving.

"Hey Aiko, do you see that" spoke while being mildly concerned and confused. Aiko looked at him temporally shocked at his expression.

"You mean over there, I have been starring at it but I didn't think too much of it" whispered Aiko leaning towards Seth while eyeballing the figure in the distance.

"I am going to go look at it" said Seth with ambition.

"But you said no stops earlier, what happen to that? Aiko questioned Seth with worry.

"I think it is important"

"Okay but I am coming too"

Aiko and Seth set there large brown paper bags full of groceries on the side walk and began to speed walk in the figure direction.

"Oh my gosh" Aiko screamed covering her mouth; it took a minute for the whole situation to register. Seth stood stunned.

They say a young teen girl who was drenched in blood passed out on the ground. Her hair was a dark purple with bangs that were cut diagonally across her face covering on eye entirely. She laid on the freezing concrete, with her chest cover in white bandages with an unbuttoned jean vest. Sadly her bandages were stained dark red along with a rip on her right side from a stab wound. It was Misami.

"Seth you see this to right?" said Aiko trembling.

"Ya, do we take her with us?" Seth responded while very nervous.

"Of course dumbass, if not she will die" yelled Aiko who was starting to stress.

"Alright, alright" Seth said rolling up his sleeves.

Seth and Aiko put Misami arms on one of each of their shoulders and began to lift her legs carrying her back to their home. Her blood began to stain both of their clothes.


End file.
